Addicted
by FiendisHSerapH
Summary: [HorohoroxYou'll know who when you read] I'm trying to forget that I'm addicted to you... Reviews please.
1. Part One

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Now here's my third Shaman King fanfiction, and this features named HoroxU'll know if you'll read (just read and be surprised ) It also contains slight INCEST implications (HoroPiri) in here, so BEWARE! This features the song "Addicted" by Simple Plan, though I might add more and more parts of this fic because of my fondness... you know me, I am such a fickle-minded writer who wants to kill her reader's thrill. This happened when they were already in junior high (let's say, they're already fifteen to be safe) Here:   


**ADDICTED**   
by: FiendisHSerapH 

- **Part One** - 

"Why don't you bother studying for your exams this coming week?" Pirika bellowed on his brother, Horo-horo, as he sneaks to the snowy outside. 

"Pirika, it's too early. I got two days... Let me enjoy the snowy weather outside!" He answered back and is about to sneak free again when a fisherman's net was casted over him. 

"No, you wont! Two days is not enough to finish those stack of books on your desk, brother!" Pirika hollered again as she pulled the net with his seemingly immature brother inside. Horo-horo sweatdropped. 

"Pirika, let go of me!" He demanded then and twisted within the confines of the net just likea huge salmon out of the water. 

"No, I won't." she replied as she pulled him along the long corridor, letting her big brother's head bump on the wooden elevations. 

Thug, thug, thug came his head bouncing. It seems to surprise us why Horo-horo doesn't protect himself and set free from the net, as if he really wanted to be there and accept the torture. 

"Brother, you act immature for your age. Your exams are coming this week and yet you haven't flipped even a single page of your 3-inch thick books..." She then reached the door leading to her brother's room. She opened it and dumped her poor brother inside. 

"Owww, Pirika! Pity me! I haven't enjoyed and stepped outside the snow yet..." came Horo-horo's sulky voice. He freed himself and is about to pounce free on the door when Pirika banged it close from the other side, thus making Horo-horo's face bump flat on the closed opening. 

"Finish your studies, and you can play. Wait for the snowfall so it would be much more fun!" Pirika's voice faded as she walked away from his room. 

"Tch, Pirika. Why is she so cruel to me? This is one hell of a torture." He looked outside the windows and watched the children merrily making snowmen outside. He then turned SD (Super-deformed. Those chibi versions on the anime) with a face crying out a fountain of tears as he leans his face comically on the glass window. He turned back to normal and stared at his desk full of Trigonometry and English books. 

"Okay, no more whining." He made his fingers clack as he settled down to open one. 

"Better finish this early so I won't miss snowfall, as Pirika had advised." He stared hard at the mathematical problems, plus all those trigonometric functions and those subject-verb agreement stuff... 

"I... I don't get... My mind's all blannnk..." Horo-horo holds his head as if he has splitting headache and turns SD again. "I wonder why I can't understand the problems in this book..." 

Just then, the door opened. Pirika peeped in. Horo-horo decided to joke on his little sister and pretended to be some sort of upset. 

"What do you want from me?" He turned away like a professional snob. 

Pirika entered in shyly. With her she carried a pitcher of cold orange juice and some cookies she had baked herself, as Horo-horo had perceived. 

"Brother, I thought you might get hungry studying so..." She placed the plate of cookies on his deks and poured him a glass of juice. 

"... here's some food. Help yourself." 

"Right, now leave me alone." Horo-horo put up his front and turned away even more. 

"Brother... " Pirika muttered. 

"You heard me right, Pirika." he removed his band and let his light blue bangs cascade over his sharp eyes. He combed it back with his right hand. 

Just then, he felt a tight force hugging him from behind. 

"Brother... I am so sorry for what I've done minutes ago." 

It was Pirika hugging him from behind his seat. 

"I mean, I only want you to pass your exams. It's for your own good anyway. Sorry if I had been so harsh." 

Horo-horo smiled slightly, stood up, and patted his sister's light blue hair just like his. 

"It's okay, sis. I know you like me too much." 

Pirika looked up to his brother's face and gently fixed her brother's bangs. 

"I only don't like you, brother. I love you more than any other boy in the world!" She exclaimed childishly as she hugged him again. 

Horo-horo was rather surprised of his sister's sudden outpour of emotion, but then he smiled and hugged her back in the end. 

"Oh..." Pirika let go. "I remember! I'll bring the radio up here, so you will have something to cheer you up while studying." she smiled. 

Horo-horo smiled back to his caring sister, "Thanks, sis." 

Pirika turned back to leave, when... 

"Brother..." she called out. 

He then looked back, "Yes?" 

"Let's go snowboarding after you finish your studies!" she beamed, and she can't help but to beam even more. 

"Yeah, nice idea." Horo-horo complimented. 

"Thanks, and good luck!" she beamed yet again as she closed the door lightly. 

Horo-horo then grinned. His sister's been flattering him for as long as he can remember. He though of this episode as one of her numerous flowery flattery, he concluded to himself. But despite of that, he just can't help but to simply give in to his sister's praises. She means it as if it were all too sincere and warm that he cant help but to accept and thank her for it. Besides, he can't do away to the fact that his sister's really gorgeous and gregarious, despite the other fact that she can really give you terrible headaches and torturous trainings. 

And these thoughts made him recall somebody, a girl who had the very same aura described... a girl whom he had met three years ago when he was about to apply for the Shaman Fight. 

"Brother!" He heard his sister call him. He was back to sanity. 

"W...why?" 

"You seem so... out of yourself. Is there something wrong?" 

He looked back to his book. He's only page three, chapter two out of the seven chapters he must study. 

"U...uh... none. I mean, this problem's confusing, that's why." 

"Ah, I see." she put the radio down and settled it on a nearby plug. 

"Ok, here's your radio. Are you done eating?" 

"N... no. Not yet. Thanks again." Horo-horo then replied. 

"NO PROBLEM. Good luck!" She bid again as she closed the door. 

He settled back and leaned on his chair. Now, where was he in his soliloquy? Ah... that girl, that girl he had always dreamed of. That girl who seemed so fragile and pretty but deep inside she's way too scary.   
He just smiled slightly at the thought of her. He then turned on the radio to FM and searched for something good and tasteful to listen onto. Waaack, these stupid and seemingly crappy love songs fill the stations with their mushy glory. No good for someone studying. He needs music to wake him up and inspire him all the more. That's it! He's reminded of the new CD he purchased recently after being intrigued of the members and the vocalist's good voice which he wished to acquire for many years. He spent everything in his piggy bank just for that; it must be there somewhere. He searched for it as he thought of that girl... the girl who had been a great part of the strong yet comical Horo-horo he is now. 

**FOOTNOTES:** OK, this'll be the first part. I have to finish the continuation first, and maybe add up a little bit side stories. Who knows up to what chapter this will end? Anyway, I need your reviews, and I fear that you might wait for one more decade (maybe ten days?) until I post the next part. So, just wait, ok? 


	2. Part Two

**ADDICTED**   
by: FiendisHSerapH 

- **Part Two** - 

After about fifteen minutes of searching, I finally found the CD beneath my pile of books. Now, you might think of me as a very messy boy. Well yes, but I also clean my room (under Pirika's command and torment, that is.) And now, I'll finally get the chance to listen to this CD that I purchased. I stood up and set the CD to the player and pressed play. I settled down and began to flip my Trigonometry book as the music played in the background. Whoa! the guitars are so cool, feels like I want to jump up and down with it, and the vocalist's voice is so great, only that it's somehow high in pitch. Anyway, I will just have to increase the volume (I study better with noise.) It wasn't long when Pirika knocked on my door. 

"Brother, someone wants to talk to you on the phone." she called. 

Really? at last, someone remembered me somehow! Now, who could it be? That I have to find out as I left the room without turning off the stereo. I headed to the phone and lifted up the handset. 

"Hello?" I intoned. 

"Hey, Horo-horo? Is that you?" A voice boomed opposite my line. 

I somehow recognized the voice... it's from my team. That calm and lazy voice. 

"YOH! Good thing you remembered me!" I exclaimed happily. Boy, he managed to call me! Now at least I can tell that I am STILL special in someone's life. (no one cares for me... except Pirika, I think!) 

"Hey! Long time, no hear! How's life?" His voice hinted joy, but not as tremendous as mine. "It's been three years, no?" 

I laughed, "Yeah, and my life is... here: failing grades. He-he!" 

"Really? Me too!" he proudly stated. I can say that it's still fun to act stupid. "I think we have the same destiny, don't you think?" he chuckled. 

"Yeah, and how about you?" 

"Me? I am still here and studying for exams in our class." he stopped. "Hey, do you know that Manta is the over-all excelling student in our school? Actually, I told him to let me borrow his brain." Hai, this is the typical Yoh Asakura. Nothing seemed to change: he's still carefree and gregarious about life and its miseries. And that's what I like about him. 

"Really? Good for him..." as soon as I halted, the memories of that girl was brought back in my miniscule brain. Yeah, I think it's about time to ask him on how she's doing. 

"Yoh..." 

"You know what? Chocolove called me a while ago, and invited me to his show this night. Would you like to come over and make us lose our breath laughing and crying altogether? Finally, his dreams had come true! I am so happy for him!" 

"Yeah, I would love to, but then I am studying for my finals, too." I sadly intoned. Such desperate and bad timing, I cursed. 

"Oh I see, did I disturb you in your studies?" he halted after hearing. 

"Nope." I grinned even though he won't see it. "It's okay. Besides, I want to check out on our other friends' lives..." and deep inside, I added, "... and even hers." 

I felt that he smiled upon my reply. And he began talking about their lives... 

Some news to to brighten up my miserable life (and grades... I am pertaining to my school!) 

First, Ren is now having some crash courses on martial arts... and FINE ARTS! WHOA! Can't imagine him being the future Michelangelo! (snickers) And his hair, as Yoh told me, had grown approximately two inches taller so that also implies that he had grown two inches taller, too! Now I realize that drinking milk is effective... **for hair growth at least**. HAHA. 

Mr. Faust is well... still is a doctor and would always be a doctor. He already passed the bar exam and now he is already in a rescue mission somewhere in Haiti with his loving wife, Eliza. (which in fact, he already revived ) He also told Yoh that he had given up necromancing and would treat patients the traditional way. And lastly, he had removed his weird make-up! 

Now, Yoh told me that Ryu is pursuing a course in Mechanical Engineering (not bad, I say) and had shunned his Elvis Presley attire. (he meant clothes, not the hairdo). In general, he still never changed. He's still the leader of a gang who loves to trash and always sets the high scores in the arcades, and he's still tough with the babes. (sweatdrops) But anyhoo, he's still the motorcycling freak, hair-conscious man I have known to be so kind. And oh, Yoh told me that he still never stops visiting him in their residence. 

About Tamao... aha, that naive girl! I now discovered that Chocolove proposed to her, and now they're **officially OFFICIAL**! Yipee! Chocolove's really good at girls, unlike me... tsk tsk. 

Lyserg is now in England, his hometown, and he never stops calling on our team and checking each and every one of us (then why does he never call me? Ah, I see... I forgot to give him me telephone number. Gosh.) He had grown to be a scholar and a junior detective in their vicinity just like his father. Millie is always the one getting the latest information about him since he always calls her whenever he has spare time. (aww, sweet!) 

About Hao... Yoh told me that he's okay living in this world that he somewhat had not grown accustomed onto. And... DUH! Yoh laughed around as he related that boys in his school court him in their school! (big sweatdrop) Yeah, I know, he's a 'PRETTY' boy anyway! (in fact, I thought that he is Yoh's twin sister!) And these boys even bombard them in their household! Hehe! 

I laughed my heart out after hearing his stories. Yeah, conversations with far-away friends are always happy especially when there's a lot to talk about. 

"Thanks for cheering me up, Yoh!" I appreciated. 

"No problem." he replied. 

But then, there's something missing; a detail he hadn't related yet. Someone whom I am so interested with, and I know that I have to ask for him to remember. 

"Hey Yoh, you missed someone." I pointed in implication. 

"I did?" he stopped and contemplated about it.   
Whaaat? It takes so much time for him to figure out?!   
"How about..." I think I have to spell it out to him. 

"... Anna?" 

At last I finished her name. 

"Oh, Anna?" he laughed yet again. "Sorry for forgetting."   
"How is she, Yoh?" In this part, I noticed my voice had grown so serious, a far-cry from my voice earlier. 

"Easy, Horo-horo. You're taking it too seriously." Yoh warned. 

"Okay..." he proceeded, "Anna is not here, but I tell you that she's doing okay in here. She's still the same ol' _itako_ whom you know." 

Silence enveloped us again as I digested his words. Good to hear that. Now, it's time to ask about them. 

"How about your re---" 

Suddenly, the busy tones pulsated on the other line instead of Yoh's voice. 

"DRAT! The line was cut off. Now I'd never be able to ask him-!" I heard my voice go out in frustration which made Pirika, who's fixing something in the kitchen by then, turn to my direction. 

Too bad I don't have his phone number so that I can return his call. Curse the heavens for making it this way! There's nothing more to bother in here so I'd better head to my room and finish my studies... 

... but I doubt if I ever will. 


	3. Part Three

**ADDICTED**   
by: FiendisHSerapH 

- **Part Three** - 

And I am now back in my room. I noticed that the playing song is about to end. Hah, I won't mind it for now for I feel so bothered and so intoxicated of this feeling. You know, the feeling of uncertainty over someone whom you are deeply concerned with. Geez, now my cheesy and emotional side is showing up. I sat on my desk and flipped the page of my book lifelessly as if there's no force acting on my body. 

The song has ended, and I am waiting for the next song to play just to chase this distracting feeling away. At last, the song started with the cool riff of bass and electric guitars and loud beating of drums. I found myself banging my head to the beat. This is better than those cheesy romantic songs I've been hearing on FM lately. 

The vocals started, and I flipped the CD booklet to see the lyrics for the song. "Addicted" was the title and upon reading it I seem to get the gist of the piece. I followed the vocals with the lyrics. 

"I heard you're doing okay   
but I want you to know   
I'm a dick   
I'm addicted to you." 

The first few lyrics already caught my attention! It seemed to me that this boy is so far away with that "You" whom he's addicted onto and that he's already being an idiot just to prove that he's addicted to that "You". 

Oh, nice lyrics... it hit me. 

"I can't pretend I don't care   
When you don't think about me." 

Does she think about me just as I think about her this moment? This question popped into my head upon hearing those lines. Maybe by now she's unaware that I am still existing in this planet! GAH! She's stupid. If only there's a way to tell her that, "Hey, I am still here; alive and kicking... YUHOO!" If only... 

"Do you think I deserve this?   
I tried to make you happy   
But you left anyway." 

**This hit me straight to the heart**! All the times I enter their (Yoh's and hers) household I am always not the visitor, but the SERVANT! I follow her every command as if I am a manipulated marionette. I did everything within my strength . I even swallowed my pride to do such things as dusting appliances, cleaning the sink and even their toilet. All of these I have done and conquered just for her and to show her how much of a loyal person I am. 

And yet... 

"There! I am already done!" I called as I finished my work for the day   
She comes and looks around, "Good. Now you may go."   
"But..."   
"I said, **You may go**." she turned away and closes the door. 

Without even a simple "thank you" or a smile! Ah, I can't take that!" (yet sometimes I wonder if she really had smiled even once in her whole darn life) I don't deserve such reward. Then, why have I done all those things? It's just because I want to prove to her that I am ready to take her, no matter how much pain it causes (but then again, I HATE BEING A SERVANT. AUGH!) 

"I'm trying to forget that   
I'm addicted to you.   
but I want it and I need it.   
I'm addicted to you.   
Now it's over, can't forget what you said   
And I never wanna do this again   
Heartbreaker." 

Yet, how much I steer clear away from her, her face always haunts me. She has this aura that is so irresistable about her, even in my dreams, her commands always follow me. It seems to me that I will gladly follow as long as she's on command. Aren't I so addicted to her? I wanted to see her smile and I need to see that she's still vulnerable and human after all (in contrast to what I see of her as a goddess and a cunning itako.) 

"Since the day I met you   
And after all we've been through   
Still a dick   
I'm addicted to you." 

Yeah, since the day I saw her (in fact, I thought of her as Yoh's elder sister) I was already madly addicted. She's just so cute to resist. And yet, after I've known her as a scary itako, I came to love her more instead of doing the opposite. If only there's a way to tell these things to her... if only I could say that there's still someone who's willing to accept her for being the bossy girl that she is, and that there's someone who wants to take her command, no matter how hard it is. 

"I guess you know that it's true   
I'd run a thousand miles to get you.   
Do you think I deserve this?" 

Nah, maybe she doesn't see all the efforts that I have made. I am ready to sacrifice (only if there's food in return! ) for her and even give up my freedom (hehe, it feels good to be a captive of a pretty girl like her ) Nah, I tried everything; all means to prove this still I can't make her look my way... 

And now I DON'T wonder why she would NEVER look my way... 

"I'm trying to forget that   
I'm addicted to you.   
but I want it and I need it.   
I'm addicted to you.   
Now it's over, can't forget what you said   
And I never wanna do this again   
Heartbreaker." 

"Brother, Yoh's on the phone!" Pirika called yet again from the outside. 

Oh, Yoh! Yes, now there's still a chance to ask him. 

"I'm coming!" I shouted. This time, upon taking interest on the song, I paused the CD and went downstairs to confirm my fears. 

**FOOTNOTES**: Once again, I am through giving you the latest installment for this fic. The last (probably) part will be posted next time. (I have no idea when that time will be) that's it, and sorry for my redundancy (I did this to **emphasize** so pardon if I distracted you all) Keep all those reviews coming... NO FLAMES! Jaa!  



End file.
